Defending My Love
by ETBlack333
Summary: After his controller goes rough on him. James is saddened and Percy comforts him and tells him he'll always defend his love. James and Percy are back! This one is shorter, but I hope you love it.


It is know the year 2019, as today is January 1st. 2018 was an insane year for the Steam Team engines and drivers. In fact, so much stuff happened that it would take 5 papers to list everything.

Even with that, this year was going to be another fun year for everyone to enjoy. The Steam Team band is looking to release their 4th album and also looking to go on a world tour. But that'll take some time to prepare.

Meanwhile, all the couples on Sodor were looking towards another year of fun, love, and happiness. The one couple that'll be the most active is James and Percy.

Last year was a crazy one for them, but the two were ready for the 4th year of their relationship.

Right now it was 8 in the morning. At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were all awake, well except for James. It was a snowy day today, and looking to be more colder as the month goes. So the engines expect to wear their snowplows for weeks or even months.

As some engines leave for their shift, Percy sees that James was still asleep.

" Hey Jamie. Wakey wakey. " - Percy

James opened his eyes a bit and still had trouble waking up.

" I got this. " - Thomas

Thomas blew his whistle loudly and screamed.

" Hey James! Wake up time! " - Thomas

James's eyes opened instantly and yelled hard.

" Ahhh. What was that? " - James

" Your wake up call. " - Thomas

He laughed a bit while Percy didn't appreciate Thomas teasing his knight.

" It's fine James. Thomas was just being his cheeky self, again. " - Percy

" That's funny coming from you. " - Thomas

Percy stuck his tongue out at Thomas, and Thomas laughed and soon left.

" It's okay James. He's gone. " - Percy

" Okay. But can I go back to sleep? I need some beauty rest. " - James

" You really need to work today. It's pretty snowy out here. " - Percy

" It's not that bad. The snow will just make my red paint look better. " - James

" Trust me. It looks better all the time. " - Percy

James blushed and Percy started to blush too, but Gordon wasn't pleased.

" Save your loving talk for later. Gosh. " - Gordon

" Gordon. If you had a girlfriend, or maybe even a boyfriend . You wouldn't be saying that. " - Percy

" First off, I don't like boys like you two, and Second, I don't need a girlfriend. " - Gordon

" Your lose. " - James

" I'm going now. Don't bother me. " - Gordon

He whistled and left his shed, leaving James and Percy the only ones behind.

" If Gordon had someone, then maybe he'd stop being rude all the time. That would be glorious. " - James

" That would be great. But I'm not sure if that'll happen soon. " - Percy

" I hope it happens soon. " - James

" You just have to be patient. " - Percy

" Just me? " - James

Percy smiled and rolled his eyes, he just loved how James acted. Percy was ready to leave but James still refused to go.

" You coming or what? " - Percy

" Give me like 10, 20, 40 minutes. " - James

" You're gonna be late. " - Percy

" I can take it. " - James

" Okay. Be ready when Mr. Caleb comes over and scolds you. " - Percy

" Trust me. He won't care. " - James

Percy smiled at that, as he knew that was not true.

For about 20 minutes, James remained in his shed, just smiling and humming to himself. In the past 4 years, James still hasn't changed one bit. While others are upset about that. He doesn't care, as he knows what he told Percy on the night they first kissed. " Some people can't change theirself. " James was one of those guys.

James then heard a car coming, and he know who it was. Mr. Caleb parked, opened the door, and threw his hands in the air.

" What the hell James? You have to work. Why are you still here? " - Caleb

" Cause, i need some time for myself before I go out in this cold weather. " - James

" Oh come on. We do this every year. " - Caleb

" No we don't. " - James

" Uh yes. This happened last year, and the one before, and the one...you get me? " - Caleb

" Yes and no. " - James

" Also where's Jake? " - Caleb

" He has the flu. You didn't know? " - James

" No. I wasn't informed. " - Caleb

" Well now you know. So I can't go without my driver. " - James

" You can control yourself, you know. " - Caleb

" Yeah. But that requires a bit more work. And I don't like work. " - James

Caleb just about had enough.

" James. I'm saying this once. You get out of your shed and work. Or I'll punish you. " - Caleb

" Really? Like what? " - James

Caleb thought for a bit and James smiled to himself as he thought Caleb couldn't think of anything.

" If you don't get out now. I'll replace your coaches. " - Caleb

James gasped. Many times Caleb said he'd take away his coaches, but replace them?

" You wouldn't dare. " - James

" Oh yes I would. In fact I'll go do it right now. " - Caleb

" No please! Don't! I'm sorry! I'll go. " - James

" Thank you. Was that so hard? " - Caleb

" Yes. It was. " - James

James then came out of his shed with a few tears in his eyes. He dealt with Caleb before. but this time it was a bit too much. James got his snowplow put on and went to where ever he wanted to go.

James decided to find Percy and he hopes that his oak will make him feel better. He looked for about 20 minutes until he saw Percy near Warwick Beach's station. The beach was closed, but some kids were there playing in the snow.

James caught up and stopped right in front of Percy.

" James? You actually left your shed. You look so tired. What's wrong? " - Percy

" Nothing. It's just. Jake is sick and so I have to drive myself and it's so much more tiring. " - James

" I can agree. Right Patrick? " - Percy

" Well it's lucky for me. " - Patrick

" Okay whatever you say. James? Why is your face wet? " - Percy

" Well. Mr. Caleb came over and yelled at me like always, but he kind of went a bit too far. " - James

" What did he do? " - Percy

" He kind of threatened to replace my coaches if I didn't move. " - James

" What? That's so mean. " - Percy

" Caleb's my brother. He'd never do anything like that. " - Patrick

" Yeah. But it kind of hurt my feelings. " - James

" Oh James. It's okay. You're strong, you can take it. " - Percy

" I tried, but it was too hard for me. " - James

" Oh come here. " - Percy

Percy moved closer to James and touched his face and kissed his cheeks. James appreciated Percy's comfort. Normally it was the other way around.

" Thanks my cute oak. Thanks for being there for me. " - James

" I always am. I'll always defend you. " - Percy

" I love you Percy. " - James

" Love you too, my blazing knight. " - Percy

The two then pressed their lips together and enjoyed a nice long warm kiss. It was nice and soothing for them. But it got a little awkward as they were kissing in the open and some people saw them and got a little uncomfortable. But James and Percy didn't care.

After a while, Percy went back to Knapford and tried to find Caleb and talk to him. He stopped in front of Caleb's office and prepared for a big whistle. Percy's blew his whistle loudly and Caleb heard it and came outside in a hurry.

" Percy? What's the deal. Is their a problem? " - Caleb

" Yes their kind of is. " - Percy

" Tell me then. " - Caleb

" You hurt James' feelings. " - Percy

Caleb was confused and shocked by that assumption.

" No I didn't. I just wanted James to do his job. " - Caleb

" Yeah. But that doesn't mean you should be so rough on him. " - Percy

" Percy. I work hard at my job. So sometimes I have to be a little hard on you guys. " - Caleb

" Maybe you should. But I don't want you being mean to James. I hate seeing him get insulted. " - Percy

" Percy. I swear to you that I wasn't insulting him. I'm sorry, if I was a little too hard on him. " - Caleb

" Then please do me a favor and apologize to him, now! " - Percy

" I will Percy. " - Caleb

Caleb waited later in the day to talk to James. Once the day was almost over, Caleb called James over. James went to Knapford and stopped next to Caleb's office. Caleb then exited his office and walked near James.

" Hey sir. You wanted me. " - James

" Yes. I just wanted to say. I'm really sorry for this morning. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just wanted you to move. " - Caleb

" It's fine. If you hate me, I get it. " - James

" James. I don't hate any of you. You guys are very important to me. I would never be so mean to you. " - Caleb

" You don't hate me? " - James

" Of course not. Maybe if you'd listen, maybe I wouldn't be so strict. " - Caleb

" Yeah. But it's just that I'll never stop being me. I told Percy that no one should be forced to change theirself. " - James

" I know you won't change. And I'm okay with it. " - Caleb

" You are? " - James

" Yes. But maybe if you stop being very greedy. " - Caleb

" Not happening. " - James

" I didn't think so. " - Caleb

" Well just now. I accept your apology. " - James

" Thank you. In fact, I'll be nice and give you the day off tomorrow. " - Caleb

" Seriously? Can Percy have it too? " - James

" I guess so. " - Caleb

" Thank you sir. " - James

He then quickly sprinted forward and cheered to himself.

" Anytime James. " - Caleb

James celebrated for about 10 minutes and went back to Tidmouth. He went in front of Percy's berth and saw that he was already sleeping. James thought he was adorable, so he kissed Percy's nose very slowly. Percy could feel it and giggled and woke up.

" Jamie. What up with you? " - Percy

" Me and Caleb are good now. And you and I get the day off tomorrow. " - James

" Really? " - Percy

" That's right my oak. " - James

The two kissed in excitement as this first day of the new year ended greatly for both of them. This year could end up being their best one yet.

" I can't wait for tomorrow. " - Percy

" Me too. We can do what we want. " - James

" That'll be fun. " - Percy

He then kissed James's cheek slowly. While James was enjoying it, he decided to stop it.

" Let's save that for later okay. Let's get some sleep. " - James

" Okay then. Nighty night Jamie. Love you. " - Percy

" Love you too Percy bear. " - James

The two went to sleep quickly and they were ready for their fun day tomorrow and for the rest of the year.

* * *

Finally back with another James and Percy story. Sorry if this one's a little short. But I'll have more of these soon.

See you guys for the next story. Next one will be about Gordon and Rebecca. So that's I'll introduce Nia and Rebecca into my stories. So be ready for that.

Bye. Love, Ethan.

Also if you haven't. Go read stories by AaronCottrell97, Raphianna, and Emerald Omen. They are amazing.


End file.
